Meyneth
|-|Meyneth= |-|Mechonis= Summary Meyneth is the goddess who opposes Zanza and one of the two gods of the original Xenoblade Chronicles universe. She was once a human named Galea, but she get warped into the newly created universe created by the conduit alongside half of Klaus and became Meyneth. She is also the soul of the Titan Mechonis as opposed to the Bionis. She has done battle with Zanza many times, until she ultimately sacrificed herself to create Homs capable of opposing Zanza. Her final goal was to create a world with no need for gods. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 2-C, likely 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Meyneth, The Mechonis, Galea Origin: Xenoblade Gender: Female Age: At least thousands, possibly billions of years old (She is the same age as Zanza, and has lived and done battle with Zanza "Before time began") Classification: Goddess, formerly human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Absorption, Non-Corporeal (Is the soul of the Mechonis), Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Type 2), Large Size (Type 4) | Same as before, except Non-Corporeal and Large Size (Type 4), plus Flight, Shapeshifting, Possession, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can control a Face Mechon, Extrasensory Perception, Power Mimicry, Status Effect Inducement (via Bind), Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (via Lightning Attack), Fire Manipulation (via Blaze Attack), Ice Manipulation (via Chill Attack), Poison Manipulation (via Poison Attack), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nebulas, which lack any physical form), Attack Reflection (via Spike), and Absorption (via HP steal), Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, Confusion, Instant Death, Attack Reflection (via resisting Spike), Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (The ether gems allows him to be resistant to these when equipped) Attack Potency: Planet level (Can generate this much power) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Has consistently traded blows with Zanza, and they both consistently destroyed and recreated the Universe) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Due to its sheer size) | Infinite (Lived before time began, and did battle with Zanza for countless millennia in the Chaos that predates space-time) Lifting Strength: At least Class E | Infinite Striking Strength: Planet Class (Due to her sheer power) | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: Planet level (Took attacks from the Bionis) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Survived the Inter-dimensional Space-Time Transition event that destroyed the original universe and created at least two universes alongside Zanza, has also consistently survived hits from Zanza at her peak) Stamina: Very high | Nearly Limitless Range: Thousands of kilometers | At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal (Has reset the universe numerous times alongside Zanza, and can possibly affect Memory Space) Standard Equipment: Her Monado Intelligence: Genius. While not quite as brilliant as Klaus, Galea was also one of the greatest scientists of the first world. She was the one who questioned Klaus' methods and research with her own knowledge about the multiverse. Has also grown even more knowledgeable upon becoming a goddess and taught the people of the Mechonis about the vast size of the world and the existence of an infinite number of possibilities. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Key: The Mechonis | True Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Gods Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2